Dobbins
by suzie2b
Summary: He was new to the desert.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Dobbins**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Dobbins had just arrived at the base in Ras Tanura. He stepped out of the jeep that had brought him from the airfield and got his small suitcase from the back. He looked at the private who had been his driver, expecting a salute. When the private realized what the captain wanted, he gave a halfhearted salute and didn't wait for a return gesture before driving away. Dobbins didn't try to hide his disgust as he turned and marched up the steps into headquarters.**

 **Major Gleason's secretary,** **Margaret Jones, showed Captain Dobbins into the major's office. Gleason looked up from his paperwork as the captain marched stiffly over to the desk, gave a textbook salute, and said, "Captain Anthony Dobbins reporting for duty, sir."**

 **Major Gleason smiled slightly as he returned the salute. "Have a seat, captain." Dobbins sat on the wooden chair in front of the desk while the major retrieved a file. Gleason quickly scanned its contents before he said, "I see that this is your first tour in North Africa, Captain Dobbins."**

" **Yes, sir. I was stationed at Fort Bliss after basic training and became a captain during my time at Camp McCoy."**

" **It says here you've been a captain for about six months now."**

 **Dobbins nodded. "Yes, sir. May I ask where my duty station will be?"**

 **Major Gleason closed and set aside the folder. "You will be escorted to the base located one hundred miles north of Djibouti." He handed the captain an envelope as he said, "You will report to Major Robinson. He will set your duty station and your command."**

" **Yes, major. When do I leave?"**

" **There's a convoy headed out there the day after tomorrow. Your footlocker and belongings will travel with you. You will meet the convoy in the motor pool at 0600 hours Wednesday. My secretary will assign you quarters for your stay here."**

 **Realizing he was being dismissed, Captain Dobbins stood, saluted, and left.**

 **After finding his things in the quarters he was given, Dobbins set about finding the mess hall and had a quiet lunch. He quickly discovered that the men and women on base didn't much stand on ceremony. Salutes were few and far between, though he was wearing his captain's bars. However, Dobbins had studied up on army life in North Africa's desert. Officers were not necessarily acknowledged with a salute, as it could be dangerous to the officer. He realized he wasn't being disrespected, as he noticed that those ranks that were lower than his own, who didn't salute, acknowledged him with a nod and called him "sir" or "captain".**

 **As he meandered, Captain Dobbins suddenly realized he had wandered into the Arab quarter of Ras Tanura. He looked around and noticed there were no people in military uniforms. Wondering if it was safe for him to be there alone, the captain turned to go back the way he'd come. But by then he'd been noticed by the local children, who quickly surrounded him and began to beg loudly. Dobbins tried to get away, but the kids were determined. Then he heard a voice call over the din of younger voices, "** اتركه **!** أنه ليس لديه لك **!"**

 **Through the crowd of youngsters pushed a British sergeant and an American private. The sergeant repeated what he'd said as he made shooing motions with his hands.**

 **The children started to back away, but then appeared to recognize the private and they set their attention on him instead of the captain, shouting, "Tully! Tully!"**

 **As Captain Dobbins and the sergeant watched, the private reached into a pocket and produced some coins that he passed to the children as he said one of the few Arabic words he knew, which was "share", "** حصة **."**

 **Soon the children were giggling and running off with their prizes. When Tully joined them, the sergeant smiled and said, "You must be new here, captain."**

" **Yes, I am. How could you tell?"**

" **People from base don't come to the Arab quarter dressed in a class B uniform. To the people here, you are showing off your wealth."**

 **The captain nodded his understanding. "I see. I have just arrived and thought I'd take a look around. I didn't realize where I was until it was too late. I'm Captain Dobbins by the way."**

" **I'm Sergeant Moffitt and this his Private Pettigrew."**

 **Dobbins smiled for the first time as he said, "Those kids seem to know you, private."**

 **Tully returned the smile. "Yes, sir. Most of 'em do. I live just a couple blocks over."**

" **Is it a good idea to give them money?"**

" **Not really, sir, but I carry some extra coins or candy with me. In case of an emergency."**

 **Dobbins chuckled. "I guess I was that emergency today. Thank you, private."**

 **Moffitt said, "May we escort the captain somewhere? Pettigrew and I were going to the mess hall for lunch if you'd care to join us."**

" **Thank you, sergeant, but I've already had lunch. However, if you could point me in the direction of the visitor's quarters, I'd appreciate it."**

" **Of course. Right this way, captain."**

 **##################**

 **Captain Dobbins and his belongings were picked up in front of the barracks to be taken to the motor pool. Two men unloaded the footlocker and suitcase and the private who had driven the jeep said, "I'll go find the convoy's commander, sir."**

 **The private drove off and a few minutes later a sergeant was hurrying towards him. When he was standing in front of the captain, he said, "Sergeant Davis, sir. You must be Captain Dobbins. I was told to expect you."**

" **Yes, sergeant. I'm to report to the base out past some place called** **Djibouti."**

" **Yes, sir, that's where we're headed." Davis called to one of his drivers, "Private Jensen, put Captain Dobbins' things in your truck. He'll be riding with you."**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **As the burly young private walked over and reached down to grab the footlocker, Dobbins said, "It's a bit heavy. You might want to…"**

 **Before he could finish, Carl had straightened up easily holding the footlocker. "You can put the suitcase on top if you'd like, sir."**

 **Dobbins' eyebrows went up and he said, "No, private, I think I can handle it."**

" **Okay, captain. If you'll just follow me."**

 **As Jensen loaded the footlocker and suitcase into the back of his truck, he and the captain heard a familiar voice. "I take it you got back to your quarters safely, captain."**

 **Dobbins turned. "Yes, I did, Sergeant Moffitt. Again, thank you for your assistance."**

" **Glad to have been of help, sir. I'd like to introduce you to Sergeant Troy. He's in charge of the unit that'll be escorting the convoy."**

 **Troy said, "Good to meet you, Captain Dobbins. If there's anything I or my men can do for you, just let us know."**

 **The captain said, "Thank you, sergeant. I'll definitely keep that in mind. When are we going to be on our way?"**

 **Troy looked at Jensen and asked, "Has Davis given you guys a time yet, Carl?"**

 **Jensen nodded and glanced at his watch. "The sergeant wants to be outta here by 6:30."**

 **##################**

 **As the convoy trundled along the desert, Captain Dobbins took every opportunity to watch their escort team in action. Troy was a good and confident leader. His men didn't hesitate to follow his orders. The captain silently hoped he could be that kind of leader to those under his command, though he'd never had a problem giving orders when he was a lieutenant at Fort Bliss or at Camp McCoy when he became a captain. But it was very different being a commander in a war zone, which was something he had yet to experience.**

 **That first night, after camp had been set up for the night, Dobbins asked Jensen, "What do you do for food around here, private?"**

 **Carl said, "Sergeant Davis will assign a couple of guys to cooking duty, then there'll be a chow line, sir. But if you don't wanna to do that, Troy and his guys usually fix their own meals."**

" **I'll take that under advisement." Captain Dobbins checked on what Sergeant Davis' men were cooking, then walked up the line of trucks until he came to two jeeps parked side-by-side. He found Hitch and Tully getting ready to make dinner. "What are you two putting together?"**

 **Tully looked up from the cans he was opened. "Evenin', captain. Ham and lima beans are on the menu tonight."**

 **Dobbins looked at Hitch and asked, "What are you cutting up, private?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Spam, sir. There's never enough meat in most of the rations."**

" **Makes sense. You're the only one of your team I haven't met."**

" **Private Mark Hitchcock, captain. Would you like to join us for dinner?"**

 **Dobbins smiled slightly. "Actually, I was hoping you'd ask. What you two are making sounds better than the hash they're making for everyone else."**

 **Tully stood up and said, "I'll grab another can then."**

 **After the five men had eaten their fill and were letting the privates clean up, Troy, Moffitt, and Captain Dobbins sat around the fire with coffee and tea.**

 **Troy asked, "What do you think of the desert so far, captain?"**

 **Dobbins replied, "So far I find it hot, dry, and very vast, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "The sun has just gone down, sir. It'll cool down quickly now."**

 **Troy questioned, "Can I ask why you're out here, captain?"**

 **Dobbins smiled and said, "After basic training, I was sent to Fort Bliss, where I eventually became a 1** **st** **lieutenant. Then I was transferred to** **Camp McCoy. Six months ago I became a captain. I was given a choice of duty stations—I picked North Africa."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Why on earth would you want to come out here?"**

" **To be honest I was bored. I joined the army thinking I'd make it a career, but after basic I became a little disillusioned. It was the same thing day after day. I worked hard to make my way up through the ranks. They were getting ready to ship me off to Fort Stewart in Georgia, so I went to my commander and asked for North Africa." Dobbins sighed. "I won't say this is the smartest decision I've ever made, but I decided it was time to … well, see some action."**

 **Troy said, "Chances are you'll get to see that 'action' tomorrow. We'll cross into German territory before 0900."**

" **Can you tell me if this base I'm being sent to gets much activity?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Since it is behind enemy lines they do see their share of Germans. Because of that the walls are very well fortified. However, I think most of the activity the troops there see is when they're out on patrol or recon."**

 **Hitch and Tully walked over to the fire and Hitch said, "Everything is cleaned and stowed, sarge. Do you want us on watch tonight?"**

 **Troy said, "Nope, I want you both to get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow may prove to be busy. Davis has agreed to have his men take care of sentry duty for the next couple of nights."**

 **Dobbins asked, "How long is it going to take to get to the base?"**

 **Hitch and Tully walked away as Troy replied, "We'll spend tomorrow night outside of Djibouti, then go on to the base the next day, captain."**

 **Dobbins nodded, then said, "You know, I did some reading before I left to come here. I wanted to be up-to-date on how things work in the desert."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I imagine that was interesting reading, sir."**

" **I thought so at the time. But now that I'm here I'm quickly finding very little of what the books said is true. It makes sense that you wouldn't salute an officer while in the field and you certainly don't want to wear a crisp uniform to make you stand out. But I have yet to see most of what those books talked about. I realize I haven't been here long and I have a lot to learn, but some things defy reason to me."**

 **Troy asked, "Like what?"**

 **Dobbins said, "Well, take uniforms for example. Sergeant Moffitt is wearing a typical British uniform. Your Private Pettigrew appears to be wearing an American issued uniform. However, Private Hitchcock and you, Sergeant Troy, are basically out of uniform. And I've seen others as well … and your superiors seem to take no notice."**

 **Troy grinned. "Things are a bit lax out here when it comes to some things. Hitch's kepi was a gift from a wounded French soldier he pulled to safety during a firefight and he's worn it ever since. My Australian Slouch is something I traded an Australian soldier for. It's comfortable and I like the wide brim. As far as Tully's concerned, that army issued steel helmet doesn't just protect his head. The dents in it are from times when he's used it as an effective weapon."**

 **Moffitt added, "We British don't wear this ascot just because it looks good, sir. It's been used as a tourniquet, a bandage, wet it down and it makes a handy compress, and the list goes on."**

" **You see, captain, for the most part the troops wear what's been issued to them. But out here, where the fighting's going on, it's as much about comfort as protocol. We risk our lives every day. Most of the commanders tend to look the other way when it comes to the small stuff if it means morale is maintained. Don't get me wrong though. You will hear about it if your hair's too long, or the uniform you're wearing is dirty or too wrinkled. The people who wrote those books you read have probably never been out of the United States. They don't have a clue what's going on out here."**

" **However, it is ultimately up to you, as a captain, to set the protocol for the men under your command."**

 **Dobbins nodded as he took in this information. "You've given me much to think about. I'm glad I spoke to you, sergeants. I appreciate your candor and honesty."**

 **##################**

 **The next day, only an hour into German territory, a scout column was spotted. Troy and his men went out ahead of the convoy to head off the Germans before they could get close enough to do any damage.**

 **Captain Dobbins watched the skirmish play out at a distance from the truck. Without looking at his driver the captain said, "They're very good at what they do, aren't they, private?"**

 **Carl glanced past the captain at the fight. "Yes, sir. The Rat Patrol are the best."**

 **Dobbins looked at the private curiously. "Rat Patrol?"**

" **Yes, sir, captain. That's the name the Germans came up with." Carl chuckled as he said, "Story goes that they were calling Troy and the guys' desert rats. I guess it was a German captain by the name Dietrich who came up with Rat Patrol."**

 **Dobbins resumed watching the two jeeps as they ran circles around the Germans. "The Rat Patrol … seems to fit."**

 **The captain continued to watch with some fascination until the fight between the Allies and Germans was behind them, but he could still hear the gunfire in the otherwise quiet desert.**

 **And then there was silence, except for the truck's engine. Minutes passed before Captain Dobbins heard the jeeps just before they sped by. Carl smiled and said, "Looks like the Rat Patrol won another one, captain."**

 **Dobbins gave a nod. "Yes, it does indeed, Private Jensen."**

 **The day was punctuated by several more German patrols that seemed determined to harass the convoy. Each was eradicated or chased off. As the day waned, the trucks and jeeps were a few miles west of Djibouti. Come morning they would turn north and make the final run to the base.**

 **Captain Dobbins came across Troy and Moffitt talking to Sergeant Davis and asked, "Did everyone make it through the day? The Germans were rather insistent out there."**

 **Davis said, "I haven't gotten any reports of injury or damage, captain."**

 **Troy said, "A couple from that first patrol we ran into must've radioed our position and other patrols were sent out to try to stop us, sir."**

 **Moffitt added, "We were just talking about doubling the guards tonight to be on the safe side."**

 **Dobbins agreed and said, "Sounds like a good idea. Let me know if I can do anything to help."**

 **Troy nodded. "Oh, and captain, stay close tonight. If the Germans try anything, I want to know where you are."**

" **Don't worry, sergeant. After dinner I plan to crawl in the truck and sleep the night away."**

 **##################**

 **It was just after midnight when Captain Dobbins heard a shot. He warily peeked over the truck's dash before he sat up on the seat. There was another shot followed by a lot of shouting. Dobbins drew the pistol from the holster he'd put on the floor before going to sleep and carefully slid out onto the sand. He'd never been in an actual firefight before and for a moment was unsure of himself. Then the captain's training kicked in.**

 **Dobbins stayed low and close to the trucks as he headed for where it sounded like the action was taking place. He heard someone running up from behind and ducked for cover as several drivers with rifles in hand ran past him. Dobbins followed and a moment later he was in the thick of the fighting.**

 **The captain took cover next to a truck and began to fire at any German he could make out in the dark. When his pistol clicked, signaling it was empty, Dobbins reached for his spare clip, only to realize it was with the holster on the floorboards of the truck he's left. A voice yelled, "Captain!" just before he was hit from behind. He went down hard with something heavy on top of him.**

 **Captain Dobbins quickly grabbed the machine gun that was now lying next to him and fired off a burst at the two Germans that had been coming up behind him. With their bullet riddled bodies lying still on the ground, the captain turned his attention to the man on top of him. He rolled the soldier off and onto his back. "Pettigrew!"**

 **Dobbins grabbed the wounded man by the collar of his jacket and dragged him under the truck. After finding a pulse, the captain quickly searched in the dark for the wound. He found it in Tully's back, just under his shoulder blade. Another quick search and he found Tully's kerchief to press over the bleeding wound.**

 **It seemed like the fight went on forever before it grew eerily quiet. Then Dobbins heard orders being shouted in English and he breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **Tully asked softly, "You okay, captain?"**

 **Dobbins replied, "Yes I am. Thanks to you."**

 **A short time later one of Sergeant Davis' men ran up to Troy. "Captain Dobbins is with Tully. He took a bullet."**

 **Thinking that the captain had been injured, Troy got Moffitt's attention to bring a med kit. They got there as two men were pulling Tully from under the truck and heard Dobbins say, "Be careful with him."**

 **They sat the injured private up as Moffitt knelt next to him. "Where'd he get hit?"**

 **The captain replied, "In the back under his left shoulder."**

 **With flashlights being held around them, Moffitt quickly located the bloody hole in Tully's jacket. "Let's get this off so I can have a look at the wound."**

 **Dobbins stood next to Troy as Moffitt and Carl carefully removed Tully's jacket. "He threw himself between me and that bullet."**

 **Troy looked on worriedly as he said quietly, "Yeah, he's got that habit."**

 **The rest of the night was spent tending to the wounded and burying the dead. There were a few prisoners taken, who were tied up and put in the back of one of the trucks under guard along with the German wounded. Tully and the other American wounded were loaded into another truck.**

 **As soon as it was light enough, the convoy headed for the base about a hundred miles north.**

 **##################**

 **A couple days later, at the base hospital, Captain Dobbins walked in and found three members of the Rat Patrol sitting next to the bunk that held their wounded comrade. They were playing matchstick poker. The captain smiled and said, "Well, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you, Private Pettigrew."**

 **Tully gave him a crooked, somewhat loopy smile. "Doc says I'll be outta here in a day or so, captain."**

" **That's good to hear."**

 **Hitch asked, "Care to play a hand or two, sir?"**

 **Dobbins said, "I'd like to, but Major Robinson has assigned me to a patrol. I just wanted to take a minute to check on the private's progress and again say thank you for saving my life."**

 **Tully said, "You're welcome, sir. And just so you know … never play poker with these guys when you're on pain meds. They cheat."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch chuckled and Dobbins grinned as he said, "I'll keep that in mind."**


End file.
